


Not Just Bagels

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: GN! MC x Mammon prompts [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baristas, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Pining, Soft Main Character, Soft Mammon, Tumblr Prompt, they/them pronouns, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: They were a barista. They didn't have the financial stability to be a sugar daddy. Yet were they going to throw that all away just because this one guy had a cute smile?Yes.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: GN! MC x Mammon prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854172
Comments: 39
Kudos: 271





	Not Just Bagels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsM/gifts).



> This lesson had me soft!? So now you guys get this!

_"WHY CAN'T YOU JUS-"_

They stifled a yawn.

_"I don't see why I shou-"_

Shuffling their feet, they eyed the wall clock.

_"I'm your broth-"_

Just seven more minutes.

_"I don't see how that applie-"_

They'd been on their feet for so long now.

_"It does! Stop being stin-"_

They craned their neck. Squinting their eyes, they try to make out any patterns on the ceiling.

_"I wouldn't have to be stingy if you weren't being gree-"_

That small discolouring on the left looks like a duck.

_"I'm not being greedy! Ya just an assh-"_

Eyes back on the clock. Just three more minutes.

_"What did you call m-"_

There was no one else in the shop. Except, well, _them_.

_ "I said what I said! An' I ain't takin' back shi-" _

They tried to blow at a speck of dust that drifted too close.

_ "How dare y- ...After everything I've don-" _

They sneezed.

_"Ya always do this! Gettin' mad over the smal-"_

They tried to stifle a yawn.

_"I have the right to get mad when all you do is act ou-"_

They looked back at the clock.

_"It's not like you'd notice if I did anything el-"_

_Oh._

_"You know that's not true Mamm-"_

"It's closing time."

They looked over at their boss who was towering over one of his brothers. In his perfectly ironed full black suit with its red accents, Lucifer looked more like the particularly ruthless CEO of a world dominating company rather than just a particularly sadistic coffee shop owner. His brother- Mammon? - with his rumpled clothes and partially unbuttoned shirt, instead looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

Lucifer cleared his throat. Standing back, he fixed his suit jacket and gave them an icy glare. He looked remarkably unlike a man who just seconds ago was ready to tackle one of his brothers at his shop's counter. 

"Very well," Lucifer said after taking a quick look at the clock. "You can leave after closing up." And with a curt nod he marched back to his office, without a backward glance at Mammon, who still stood hunched, with his gaze firmly directed at the ground. His balled fists were trembling.

They went about closing up, making enough noise that Mammon would know they were busy and weren't actually staring at him from the corner of their eye. Which. They weren't. 

Once they had finally finished up, they eyed the last remaining item in the display case, before making a split second-decision and bagging it up. They turned back to Mammon who had yet to move. At least he had stopped trembling.

"So a bagel, huh?"

Mammon flinches, startling out of whatever daze he had fallen into and whipping his head up to meet their eyes.

"Wha'?"

"A bagel. All that for a bagel, isn't it a bit... much?"

"Wha! No! It ain't a bit _'much'_! And who the hell are you anyway!"

"I work here," they say shrugging carelessly as they tap at their nametag. To be fair, the only reason they knew his name, as opposed to his brothers', was solely due to the number of times they'd heard Lucifer scream it in nothing but unfiltered frustration.

"Yeah, well! That doesn't mean ya can just butt inta our family business," he says with a scowl, before proceeding to tell them exactly what family business had led to this latest spat. "An' it's not just 'bout the bagel either! _Which_ is a savoury bagel, just so ya know. It's Lucifer! He never respects me. Never considers anything I say. I'm the second oldest ya know and he treats me like all I am's a scummy, no good, lying, _dumb_ -"

He stops. 

Blinking at them as if he just remembered they were there. With a muttered "Whatever," he turns away but it's not quick enough for them to miss the glazed sheen of built up tears in his eyes nor the subtle trembling that had returned to his hands.

Shit.

Feeling decidedly more uncomfortable, they place the bag on the counter and push it towards him.

"Here."

He looks at them, while using a hand to unsuccessfully hide a sniffle, and looks down at the bag.

"What's this?"

"A bagel. Sorry, a _savoury bagel._ "

He looks at the empty display case and back at the bag and back up at them.

"Why..."

"Cause you wanted one."

"But I don't have money."

"You don't have to pay for it."

"Are ya crazy! Lucifer'll kill m-"

"It's on me. I'll pay for it."

"What. _Why!?_ "

"Cause you wanted one."

They nudge the bag closer to him with a finger.

His hands finally close around it, crinkling the paper as he stares at them, utterly and purely bewildered. 

_Hasn't anyone ever-_

His eyes widen in some kind of realisation and his face flushes a deep scarlet.

"Listen," he says, in a whisper, eyes darting to the door leading to the back. His shoulders do a little shimmy. He licks his lips "I've, ah, I haven't got any money to pay ya back 'kay? But, ugh, if ya want anything else..."

He swallows.

_What exactly..._

He lowers his eyes and looks at them through thick lashes. 

_What._

"If there's anything ya want me to do..."

_What the fuck._

His teeth catch his trembling bottom lip.

_WHAT THE FUCK._

"If there's anything ya want from me..."

"I'M NOT EXCHANGING SEXUAL FAVOURS FOR A FUCKING SAVOURY BAGEL!"

Mammon jerks back.

"What! That's not- what!? _Then what do you want!_ "

"Nothing! It's just a bagel! You can just take it! I don't need anything!"

_"WHY!"_

_"BECAUSE YOU WANT IT!"_

"Oh."

It's a miracle their screaming hasn't dragged Lucifer out. He's probably listening to his music again they think as they eye Mammon's wide eyed stare. He looks a bit lost. Like someone had pulled the rug right out from under him. Like someone had revealed some secret of the universe that he had not been privy to. Like someone had just told him he didn't need to give something back in return when he was given a simple treat.

"Oh," he says again, softly. Then it happens. His face flushes again when he smiles. A bright lopsided smile with dimples and too many sharp teeth. Even from across the counter his eyes shine a deep blue with specks of pure gold and oh.

_Oh no._

* * *

They notice him after that.

Not that they didn't notice him before, he tended to be too loud and energetic to ignore. But now. Now they _notice_ him.

They noticed his loud obnoxious laugh. 

His bright eyes.

The stupid sunglasses he usually wore indoors.

The way he'd trail after Lucifer like a yappy pup.

The way he prefered their savoury items to their sweet ones.

The way he'd whip his head away when they looked up and caught him staring at them.

In short, they thought their hard-ass boss's brother was cute.

In short, they were in trouble.

* * *

The first time he comes to the counter after _that_ day, they'd slid a bagged savoury bagel to him, as he reached into his wallet.

"Forget it," they'd said, eyeing a spot over his left ear.

"Hmm?"

"It's on me."

" _What?_ " He'd squawked, reminding them of a bird of some sort.

"It's on me."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

And he smiled. That same silly, bright smile and their stomach flipped. 

_It was a crow_ , they remembered.

 _You're in trouble_ , they remembered.

* * *

It was a bit ridiculous honestly. They were spending money just because the way a man smiled gave them butterflies.

They were a barista. They didn't have the financial stability to be a sugar daddy or whatever the fuck else this was.

Then Mammon smiled that smile again and all thoughts of not wasting anymore money on savoury bagels immediately died off.

* * *

It's almost a month later that Mammon asks for a plate.

"It's closing time."

"I know," he says with a careless shrug. He makes grabby hands towards them, "Now give me my savoury bagel." 

He has long since stopped pretending to reach for his wallet, and they hand over the said bagel with an overly fond roll of their eyes.

He sits himself at the counter and watches them go about cleaning up. He talks about his day and whines about his brothers and then asks them about theirs. 

When they turn back around he's watching them with something just as overly fond.

He doesn't rush to cover it up like is his usual, instead he hops off his stool and tilts his head towards the door. 

"Headin' out? I can walk with ya?"

The smile on his face isn't the one they've paid good money and savoury bagels to see, instead it's something new and soft and _delicate_ and just as beautiful.

Their breath catches.

They nod.

* * *

It becomes their new routine.

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and you need to stop enabling him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucifer calls out their name with a sharp snap, so similar to how he had spoken to them during their first few months here. But after nights of him complaining about the insane shenanigans one can only face when living with six younger brothers, over bottles of expensive wine, they'd come to see a softer side to him. Which is why the tone of his voice comes as an unpleasant shock.

"Yeah?" They ask, still aiming at innocence.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the -"

_"With Mammon."_

"...nothing?".

"Don't lie to me."

"It's just a bagel. It's, you know, _our thing_. You know friends have things. You'd know friends have things if you didn't have such a huge stick shoved up your-"

"It's not _just_ a bagel".

" Well, no. It's a savoury bage-"

"And it's not just a friend thing. Is it?"

"I mean..."

"At least, it's not for Mammon."

"That's- what."

"Now I need to know, is it _just_ a friend thing to you. Is it _just_ a savoury bagel."

"I - " 

"The truth."

"No."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I do have one thing to say."

"...okay."

"If you break my baby brother's heart I'll feed you to my dogs."

"If I break Mammon's heart I'll feed myself to your dogs."

* * *

"YO! Dummy! Where are ya?"

"In the back! Give me a sec."

"HURRY UP!"

"Fine jeez! You're the one who's late, I already finished cleaning up," they're back in their casual clothes when they walk out. 

Rounding the counter, they grab the bagged bagel, "Here you'll have to eat it on the way. I need to close up."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. Lucifer said he'll close up."

"Lucifer said?"

"Yup," he says popping the p and rocking back on his heels. He places the bag back on the counter, "don't need this either."

His face is flushed, but his lips are pulled back in a proud little smile.

"Oh? Finally figured out cream bagels are where it's at?"

"Ha! Cream bagels ain't ever gonna be 'where it's at'."

"Yeah? Well, then what's wrong?"

"Well," his face turns a deeper shade of red but that small smile never leaves his face. "See I got a whole bunch of gigs lately."

"Right?"

"Meaning I got a whole bunch of cash right now..."

"Okay?"

"Meaning if I wanted to, ya know, take _someone_ out to, say? A carnival that's just come into town. And then maybe, a dinner at a nice restaurant?"

"Yeah?"

"That'd be something that's...possible."

"Right. But who'd you take?"

"See there's this real dumbass barista who's been blowing their paycheck on savoury bagels for the owner's brother, for months now."

"Man, they sound like a real idiot."

"They are. So, ya know, it'd only be right if someone as kind and generous and amazing -"

"- and great as The Great Mammon?"

"Right! Took 'em out."

"On a date?"

"If ya wanna put it inta words, then sure?"

"Well," they say. Their face is flushed and their stomach is rolling and their heart is thudding a frantic beat against their chest. They lean forward and press a soft kiss to the corner of Mammon's mouth. "I'm sure this dumbass of yours will love that." 

He reaches forward to hold their hands in his, giving them a squeeze Mammon leans his forehead against theirs.

"Yeah?"

The brilliant goofy smile that stretches across his face is mirrored back in theirs.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You know what I want comments. Pls. Come scream at me cause I thrive off feedback, good or bad.


End file.
